The Child Within
by FlowersOfAeris
Summary: Basically it's eight years after the end of FF9. Nothing seems to matter when you're a kid especially when you're a prince. But as six year old Hananiah finds out as he grows older everything isn't as simple as it seems...


Chapter one: Dusty the Tomato.

"What are you insane?" The general of Alexandria snapped. "Do you have any idea what they're like?"

"Well um…yes! I have known them since they where born! Of course I do!" The captain replied. "Besides I have skills in that area…"

Beatrix, the general sighed. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…" and with that she left the captain rather puzzled.

They'd both been having the same discussion now for at least two hours and Steiner been as stubborn as he is wasn't about to say no to the challenge. He, Steiner had been asked to 'baby-sit' the three royal children.

It had been eight years now since Zidane had made his triumphant return and he hadn't taken any time in settling down. Though he had to make a few sacrifices along the way…

"Ow!" Zidane yelped as he sat on the floor.

"Don't be such a baby" Dagger moaned wearily. The castles tailor and herself had been trying to get Zidane into a pair of trousers now for at least an hour.

"There're uncomfortable…itchy" he wined itching his side.

"You'll only have to wear them for a while" Dagger tried to reassure him.

"A while is long enough…I have very sensitive skin y'know" He puffed crossing his arms.

Dagger couldn't help but smile at his comment he hadn't changed a bit, even at his age now he still acted like a sixteen-year-old now and then.

"Do you want to go with no trousers at all then?" Dagger raised her eyebrow. Zidane paused for a minute; she couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it.

"Fine…" he gave up and stood up.

"Besides I took the time to put a hole for your tail in" Dagger smiled as the tailor reached for the measurer once again.

Meanwhile Steiner was still pondering over his situation but he'd already told the queen he'd look after them. "They've never given me _that _much trouble before I can handle this and prove Beatrix wrong!" Steiner said to himself as a few passing guards gave him a odd look. "Ahem…" he coughed. "Now to find them…?"

While Zidane was messing around with his trousers, Steiner hunting for the kids the children were totally oblivious to anything that was going on.

"No! You're not supposed to do that!" The middle child yelled.

"Sshh! Or we'll get caught!" The eldest hushed his younger sister.

"You're just chicken!" The youngest teased. "Hayate's a chicken! Hayate's a chicken!"

"Shut up! I am not!" The girl wined rubbing her eyes.

"Will you-" the boy was caught off as something grabbed his leg. He didn't see what it was he just shouted. "Aghhhh! A monster!" He yelled. It didn't do any good his younger siblings ran off screaming their heads off.

"What on earth on are you doing?" A male voice spoke as he pulled the boy down to the ground. "I've been looking everywhere for you three."

It was Steiner.

"You?" The boy said as he stopped yelling.

"Yes me now come on we've got to find your younger sisters" Steiner demanded as he carried him.

"You scared them off because you're big and scary!" The boy said whacking Steiner on the back. Then without any notice Steiner swung the boy over his head and sat him on the floor.

"Hananiah! I hope you don't speak to your parents like this?" Steiner asked. As he did the other two scampered back to see Steiner.

"Dusty got Hananiah!" The middle child yelped.

"It's Rusty! Not Dusty!" The younger one corrected her sister.

"It isn't Dusty or Rusty! It's Steiner!" Steiner bellowed, as he turned upright to face the two girls, Hayate and Ashe. Ashe being the youngest and Hayate being the middle one.

"No you're all wrong…it's Pusty!" Hananiah chuckled.

"Dusty!" Hayate said.

"Rusty!" Ashe stomped her feet.

"STENIER!" Steiner howled as his face turned a shade of red.

"Hehe Pusty's a tomato!" Hananiah pointed out as he stood up and tugged on Steiner's leg.

"He's not a tomato he's a turnip!" Ashe said as she poked Hananiah.

"Is not!" Hananiah answered back.

"Is to!" Ashe also answered back.

"Will you two stop it?" Steiner said standing in between the two. _Maybe Beatrix was right?_

_------------------------------------------_

_Okay that wasn't very good since I just kinda wrote it just now but hey! Any way the next chapter will be WAY better! I hope Well R&R!_


End file.
